


sick of losing soulmates

by antoniohiggins



Series: tumblr requests (newsies) [6]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Roommates, Sickfic, also a little bit of a texting fic, anon prompt on tumblr, dance student!race, he takes care of his bf, just kidding they're just friends totally, spot conlon more like soft conlon, spot is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoniohiggins/pseuds/antoniohiggins
Summary: so basically race was being problematic and not being good to his body! he stayed up for two days straight working on a school paper! but then of course he had bad planning and his spring ballet audition was the next day! so yeah he’s in denial that he’s sick but his totally platonic best friend and roommate spot is there to be soft and take care of him. gayness ensues despite my previous statement(also the title is both a pun on race being sick and sprace being soulmates as well as being the title of a song by dodie which is beautiful and amazing go check it out)





	sick of losing soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt: “you fainted straight into my arms. you know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

 

Spot had already headed off to class when he finally heard from his best friend.

**Racer:** hey sorry about last night

**Racer** : I hope I wasn’t too much trouble but thanks for not leaving me behind :)

**Racer** : anyway I’ll let you focus on class

**Racer** : see ya later spotty

Spot smiled, looking around the lecture hall for a moment to see if anyone would notice before typing out a quick response.

**Spot** : yeah no problem, T

**Spot** : I’ll be home at noon so I’ll grab you some soup on the way

Yeah so maybe Race had stayed up for almost two days straight to finish an essay he had yet to start, and maybe the next morning he had his audition for his spring semester ballet, but he was definitely fine. Or at least he _was_ fine until they went on a _completely platonic_ movie outing that night and literally passed out onto Spot on the way down their apartment hallway.

So Spot definitely did not think he was fine. At first, Race was annoyed because goddammit he could take care of himself, but he had to admit, having someone there to take care of him was nice. Sure, maybe part of it was that it was Spot and any excuse to see his total softie side was an opportunity Race _always_ took, but it totally had nothing to do with his major crush on him or anything. Nope, definitely not.

Still, as he sat curled up on the couch in their shared apartment, he popped one of the Advil tabs Spot had left out for him and turned back to his phone.

Jack seemed like a reasonable person to talk to in the moment.

**Racer:** Jack help I’m having boy troubles again

He chuckled a little at how, despite how much he hated when they called him out on it, Jack really was like the dad of their friend group. Race was often deemed the ‘asshole teenager that does nothing but complain about boys’. It was pretty accurate, to be honest.

**Jack:** shut up I can’t do this anymore

Race rolled his eyes knowing he deserved it, but Jack was just as bad, if not worse, before he finally asked out Davey, so he had it coming.

**Racer:** do I have to remind you how our conversations used to go six months ago?

**Jack:** …fine

**Jack:** what did he do now

**Racer:** ok so we were going to go to the movies last night but spot thinks I’m sick now so that didn’t really work out

**Racer:** basically I kinda passed out on the way out of the building and spot took me back home and took care of me

**Racer:** but I’m not fucking sick I swear I was just tired

**Racer:** it was nice though

**Racer:** it’s fun to rub it in everyone else faces that he only gives me attention so that’s a bonus at least

**Jack:** ok first of all fuck you he likes the rest of us

**Jack:** probably

Race couldn’t help but smile at that. Jack was right, obviously, but Spot always liked to pretend he didn’t care about anyone, but never Race. It served as excellent teasing material, not to mention the fact that it only fueled how badly he was falling for his best friend.

**Jack:** but I get it, we all know he likes you the most, just don’t let it get to your head

**Jack:** maybe try telling him after all this time

**Jack:** it’s been almost a year race, come on. what’s the worst that could possibly happen?

Yeah, he was waiting for that.

**Racer:** hmm, well there’s always the possibility that I lose the best friend I’ve ever had and the one person that makes me happy

**Racer:** but yeah that’s no big deal at all, I should just do it already

**Jack:** ok calm down asshole, you of all people should know he’d never do that to you

**Jack:** even if maybe he didn’t feel the same, he cares about you more than probably anyone on this planet so I think the chances of that ever happening are pretty much nonexistent

That helped. Damn, the thought of being the person Spot cared most about? Yeah, that was downright dream-worthy.

Nonetheless, Race couldn’t keep the grin off his face.

**Racer:** thanks jackie

**Racer:** I’m not promising anything I’ll say, but I’ll talk to him

**Jack:** fucking finally

**Jack:** let me know when you find out how wrong you are about all of this

**Race:** I’m blocking you

Just as he was about to send Jack one final ‘fuck off’, the familiar sound of Spot’s gym bag hitting the floor outside their door was enough for him to practically leap off the couch and dash to the door. On the other side was Spot, just like he knew it would be, with his key inches from where the doorknob had just been.

“So it seems you’re up,” Spot smirked once the initial surprise wore off. His expression softened a little as he noted his very own NYU film department hoodie practically drowning the other. “You feeling better?”

Race blushed a little and shrugged, leaning against the doorframe.

“T, I know you’re sick, trying to pretend like you’re not is completely pointless,” he spoke, a fond smile on his face as he stepped inside, pulling one of Race’s arms over his shoulders as he led the refuting boy back over to the sofa.

“I’m not sick, you should know this by know, I’m just _very_ dramatic,” Race drawled, earning a legitimate laugh out of Spot as he sat beside him, sliding his hand down from around his shoulders to hold comfortably around Race’s waist instead.

“Race, **you fainted straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes** ,” Spot teased, receiving a glare from the other boy before he moved closer, leaning his head against the other’s shoulder. “You’re sure you’re okay though? I don’t believe for a second that you aren’t sick, but did the Advil at least help a little?”

Race just nodded, sinking into the comfort of his newfound pillow.

“Good, well if you’re tired I can leave you be. If you need me, I’ll just be in my room, okay?” Spot offered, standing up from the sofa, not looking back at Race as if he was hiding something.

“Wait, no,” Race spoke up softly, surprising Spot, who turned back around with wide eyes and redness in his cheeks. “Will you stay? Please?”

The tiny smile that brightened Spot’s face was completely contagious as he nodded and slid onto the couch beside the other, Race, once again using Spot as a pillow as he curled up into his side with his head on the boy’s chest.

To say Spot didn’t know what to do was an understatement. He was pretty sure he was about to have a heart attack as his shaking hands curled around the other boy, holding him closer as he watched him slowly fall asleep. Or so he thought.

“Is this okay?” Race mumbled nervously, pulling away from Spot slightly, much to the other’s dismay.

“Of course,” Spot started, a mixture of fear and longing mixed on his face. “Is…is something wrong? Did I do something?”

Race quickly brushed him off, curling back into their previous position.

“No, it’s just…your heart is beating really fast and I wanted to make sure everything was okay,” Race continued, his own heart doing the same, whether he knew it or not.

“Oh,” Spot blushed, tightening his hold on the other. “I guess you just have that effect on me.”

His words weren’t meant to be as real as they were. It wasn’t unusual for him to express his actual feelings by phrasing them like a joke so no one knew he was serious, but if there was one person who could always see through them, it was Race.

“Do you really mean that?” Race’s nervous voice broke him from his thoughts.

“I…yeah. Yeah, I mean it, T.”

He could feel Race nod against his chest and almost cried right then and there as he felt him sit up.

“Tony, I just-“

“I really hope this is what you meant because if not I don’t know how you’ll ever forgive me for this,” he spoke in an incredibly rushed tone as he refused to look up at Spot. The latter, however, was absolutely terrified, but in mere seconds, it was gone.

Race leaned forward, sliding his arms around Spot’s neck as he connected their lips, gently and far too quickly for either of their likings.

As Race pulled away as quickly as the kiss had lasted, Spot simply just stared up at him in awe. Race looked terrified as if he was already planning how to flee the country, but Spot had other plans. He sat up, level with the other, and held his face in his hands. His thumbs brushed gently over his cheeks before gently leaning again and connecting their lips once more, this time longer, smoother, and _so worth the wait_.

When they finally broke apart, they were both slightly out of breath and extremely red in the face. One look at the other was all they both needed for smiles to crack through their amazed expressions.

“Fuck, I probably just got you sick,” Race chuckled nervously, their foreheads pressed together and their lips mere centimeters apart.

“I have literally never cared about anything less in my entire life,” Spot stated, simply leaning back down and pulling Race back with him.

They resumed their previous position, Race curling into Spot’s side and resting his head against his chest as Spot held him tightly in his arms, kissing his forehead gently before they quickly fell asleep for a well-deserved nap. Neither of them had ever slept better than they had in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to everyone for reading and to the lovely anon on tumblr who submitted this prompt!
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed it and to see more like this, or suggest your own prompt, find me on tumblr @tony-higgins!
> 
> every kudos/comment/etc is greatly appreciated and they always make my day so thank you in advance!
> 
> <3


End file.
